


My second date

by Veleenah



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Dating, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veleenah/pseuds/Veleenah
Summary: Yerim had been waiting for this day for weeks: today, her roommates were leaving for their first vacation together. From Friday to next Wednesday, she was going to have the entire house for herself for the first time ever. Her roommates wanted to know why the youngest had chosen to stay at home rather than going to an exotic island in Hawaii with them, but she just wouldn't let on about her reasons, other than having a lot of university essays to write.-----Yerim is alone at her apartment for a few days so she decides to invite her girlfriend Saeron over and surprise her with an unforgettable second date.





	My second date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new story! This is very special for me because it's been in my head since last August and it's finally out! I'm so happy! :D  
> I chose to publish it today of all days because today is the birthday of the person who gave me the idea and inspiration for this story so... this is actually a surprise birthday present for him. Happy birthday, I hope you enjoy this a lot! *lots of finger hearts*
> 
> Everyone else, I hope you like this a lot as well! Thank you for reading and for your comments and kudos, you make my day!

Yerim had been waiting for this day for weeks: today, her roommates were leaving for their first vacation together. From Friday to next Wednesday, she was going to have the entire house for herself for the first time ever.

Yerim was especially helpful to her roommates a few days before they left, offering to pack up their bikinis, swimsuits and other beach clothes. Yerim's behaviour obviously made her roommates suspicious because the youngest wasn't usually this interested in their activities, so they bombarded her with questions, even when they were about to leave.

“What will you do here on your own during the weekend? Do you have any plans?”

“Are you sure you can handle being here by yourself? You’ve never been alone.”

“This apartment is not that big! Don’t worry about me, I’ll manage to stay alive. You can go and enjoy your vacation.”

“Okay, but please eat healthy foods, okay? Don’t eat pizza 3 times a day.”

“Yeah, _mum_ , I know.”

Yerim was well aware these questions were not only genuine concern from her roommates but also a bit of nosiness. They wanted to know why the youngest had chosen to stay at home rather than going to an exotic island in Hawaii with them, but she just wouldn't let on about her reasons, other than having a lot of university essays to write.

The truth was that she had other plans prepared. As soon as Yerim knew she was going to be completely alone in the house for a few days, she knew right away what she wanted to do. Some of her plans for the week had to do with university, yes, but there was _something else_ she was looking forward to.

“If you keep asking me, you're going to miss your flight. Go, go and have fun!”

“You too. Don’t miss us too much!”

“You know you’re going to miss _me_ more” teased the youngest and, deep down, everyone knew she was right.

The five girls hugged and finally, four of them left the apartment pulling their suitcases until they reached the taxi that would take them to the airport. Yerim could see them waving goodbye even after the taxi turned the corner.

Once she closed the apartment door, it was finally time to put her wonderful plan into motion. This was, however, a two-person plan, so she took her phone out and opened the texting app to notify her partner in crime:

They’re gone. You can come to the apartment whenever you want.

After sending the text, Yerim put some music on and got into the shower. She had to be as presentable as possible when her guest arrived. Living with four people (even though they were your friends) could be tiresome at times because of the lack of privacy, so moments like this, when Yerim could simply enjoy a long, warm shower while singing some of her favourite Ariana songs at the top of her lungs were very enjoyable for her. She didn’t really need to cause a good impression, but she wanted to nonetheless, so she spent more time than usual in the shower, until her fingertips wrinkled.

While the girl was carefully drying her hair with a towel, the apartment doorbell rang twice. Yerim ran to open the door, still holding the towel with her hands.

“Hey…” the girl behind the door smiled.

“Hey, Saeron, come in!” Yerim kissed her on the cheek. “You're early, as usual. I gave you the keycode to the apartment, why haven’t you used it?”

“It’s my first time coming here, I didn’t want to intrude. And it seems I was right, I almost catch you in the shower” she said, pointing at Yerim’s wet hair.

“Sorry, I’ll be ready in a minute” she smiled. “My room is right here, you can leave your things on the bed or wherever you like”.

Saeron followed Yerim to her bedroom, as she continued rubbing her wet hair with the towel. The room itself was very minimalistic and had only the necessary furniture, but it felt very cozy.  

“Saeron, you look so pretty today...” Yerim whispered a little too loud, after studying the reflection of the girl in the bedroom mirror as she placed the bag with her belongings on the floor next to the bed. She was wearing a blue dress that looked like it was made for her only.

“Thanks.” Saeron smiled shyly, taken aback by the sudden compliment. “You too” she said, gathering the courage to look straight at Yerim. As their eyes met, they both smiled, feeling some sort of heat rising to their cheeks. They should already be used to this, but they weren’t.

Later, Saeron sat on the bed and watched her girlfriend as she finished drying and combing her hair.

“You know what would be amazing with that outfit?” Saeron asked suddenly.

“What?”

“Your hair. Braided.” Saeron got up of the bed and approached Yerim. “Here, let me do it for you.”

After styling Yerim’s hair in a loose braid, the girls were finally ready to go out of the house and start their day together.

“So, what is this surprise you kept telling me about?” Saeron asked once they were out of the house. “I want to know!”

“Fine, I’ll tell you.” Yerim smiled. There was no use hiding it anymore. “We are going on a date.”

“A da— what? Baby, we agreed that we wouldn’t go on dates.”

“I know, but I still want to take you on a proper one, so... are you ready for the best second date of all time?”

“Fine” Saeron laughed. “Where are we going, then?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Yerim had been planning these days with her girlfriend to the smallest detail so that it couldn’t go wrong. It had to be perfect, there was no room for any mistakes. They both deserved these days together.

They walked the street until they reached Yerim's car, which was parked near the apartment.

“Oh, we're going on a roadtrip?” Saeron asked when Yerim opened the passenger door and told her to get in.

“Sort of. But don't ask any more questions because I won't tell you where we're going until we arrive.”

Yerim was a bit nervous about this little roadtrip because it was the first time that she would travel this far with her car. The farthest she would usually drive was to university every morning, and that was a 10 minute drive at most. This was 30 minutes, three times her usual. However, she had learnt the directions by heart so there was a low probability of getting lost.

“Yerim... I don’t want to be a killjoy but remember the first and only time we tried to go on a date?”

Yerim laughed. She couldn’t forget it, even if she wanted to. They went to an amusement park, and they were ready to have the best time of their lives but Murphy’s law worked harder than the devil that day so... everything that could go wrong, actually went wrong. From the disastrous weather (it was raining the whole day) to the state of the amusement park itself, everything sucked.

“At least we could eat something warm...”

“Definitely the highlight of the day. That, and you wanting to go out with me again...”

“I had fun, even though we couldn’t do much... what kind of amusement park has half of its rides out of service?”

After that disastrous first date, they decided to live day by day and hang out together without calling it _the D word_ (even though they both knew it was just that), just in case the gods were on a crusade against their relationship or something.

Yerim was fine with that as long as she could spend time with Saeron (they had been a couple for quite some time already, even though their closest friends didn't know about them being together yet), but sometimes she wanted to do special things with her girlfriend. That's why her roommates leaving the apartment had given her the perfect excuse to plan some activities and spend some quality time together. Yerim had actually taken this opportunity as some sort of thank you gift for her girlfriend, since Saeron was always the one who planned everything they did and offered her house for all their sleepovers and movie nights together.

“If today we can eat as much as that day, I’ll be happy.”

“Today is going to be much better, trust me. Oh, and if anything goes wrong today, we can still try tomorrow, and the next day, even on Monday if we don’t have a lot of classes to attend or assignments to do... the house is ours until Wednesday.”

“That actually... sounds very nice.” Saeron smiled.

One of the things Saeron enjoyed the most was walking barefoot on the beach so Yerim was taking her there as the first stop of their awesome second date.

“Yerim... are we going to the beach?” Saeron asked as soon as she saw the sea on the horizon.

Yerim smiled. She didn't say a word but her girlfriend understood that silence right away.

“Oh my god, we are!” Saeron exclaimed and laughed, visibly excited that they were spending the day together at her favourite place.

Yerim parked her car in an empty spot near the beach and the girls got out of the vehicle. The beach was especially crowded that day, as there was some kind of festival taking place.

The two girls walked the promenade holding hands. There were a lot of different marquees, each corresponding to a shop that was there for the event. Many families were browsing their contents, looking for things to buy. Most of the marquees had souvenirs and hand-made goods on display, but others were selling different food.

“Is there anything in particular you want to eat?” Saeron asked once they reached a marquee with warm, freshly-made food.

“I want everything!” Yerim said cheerfully, rubbing her hands while imagining herself eating all the delicious food. “But whatever you want is fine too.”

“Let’s order a bit of everything, then!” exclaimed Saeron, laughing.

The girls ordered a lot of food from the different marquees and sat in a table nearby. They ate slowly, like they had all the time in the world, tasting a bit of everything they had bought until their stomachs started to hurt from all the spicy, sour and sweet flavours combined.

After resting, they walked to the beach. That part was also very crowded because there was a volleyball match taking place at that moment, so the girls decided to spend their time walking by the seaside instead. They both took her shoes off to let the water touch their feet as they walked. Yerim couldn’t help but laugh every time the cold water made Saeron squeal.

“It’s not that cold...” Yerim whispered, pretending to be the strong and collected one.

“Yeah, right” Saeron answered, seeing right through Yerim’s façade as the water lightly touched her feet and made her squeal too (even though she tried very hard not to).

“Saeron, look there!” Yerim exclaimed suddenly, as they approached a less crowded part of the beach, which was full of giant sand sculptures. Most of them were animals of all kinds but there were also plants or even important celebrities and cartoon characters.

“Look, it's you!” Saeron said, pointing at a sand sculpture nearby. “Ah, it's so cool! I want to take a picture of you with it, let's go!”

Both girls ran through the sand until they reached a giant Squirtle sand sculpture, Yerim’s favourite Pokémon ever. Saeron quickly pulled her polaroid camera and started taking pictures of her girlfriend.

“Do you want some pictures too?” Yerim asked.

“Yes, please!” Saeron answered cheerfully and handed the camera to her girlfriend.

Yerim did as asked and took some pictures of Saeron with different sand sculptures. Before the polaroid film ran out, they ended the photoshoot with a couple self-portrait. As they walked back, Saeron looked at the pictures they had just taken.

“Aw, I love this one.”

Yerim looked at the picture Saeron was showing her. She didn’t remember posing for it, so Saeron must have taken it without her knowing. It was a picture of her looking at the Squirtle sand sculpture like she had found an unicorn. Her eyes were shining like the brightest stars.

They stayed at the beach long enough to see the sunset. They had always wanted to see it together, because everyone said it was a breathtaking experience. And finally, their opportunity had come.

They sat near the sea and watched as the sky turned into a mixture of blue, orange, red and all the other colours in a few minutes, while the  calming sound of the waves breaking close to them improved the already great experience. Everyone was right about the sunset: it was like travelling to another world for a while.

“That’s amazing...” Saeron whispered, unable to take her eyes off the sky.

“Yes, it is.” Yerim smiled and kissed Saeron on the cheek. “Shall we go home, then? Before it gets too dark.”

“Do you want me to drive? You must be tired.”

“Nah, it’s a short drive. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you for this, Yerim. I had the greatest time with you.”

When their eyes met, both girls instantly smiled, understanding each other without using any words. Driven by the magic of the moment, Saeron slowly approached Yerim with her eyes closed and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, the perfect description of what the day had meant for them and how they felt towards each other.

“My pleasure. Especially if you kiss me like that afterwards” Yerim said in a giggle, unable to hid the fact that her heart was racing very fast.

Saeron laughed and pecked her girlfriend one last time before the two got up and walked to the car, holding hands and laughing.

“Baby…” Yerim touched Saeron’s shoulder gently, once they were back in the apartment street and the car was parked.

“Huh?” Saeron mumbled, confused as to where she was.

“We’re home.” Yerim announced.

Saeron nodded and flashed a sleepy smile. Yerim helped her get out of the car, and they entered the apartment. It wasn’t long before they went to bed and fell asleep. It had been a long day and they needed to rest.

 

* * *

 

When Yerim woke up the morning after and saw Saeron sleeping next to her, a rush of happiness invaded her whole body. Yerim loved it when they shared a bed (usually at Saeron’s place), because it was basically the only time when Yerim could compensate the height difference between her girlfriend and her. Being the short one sucked most of the times, except when you could use the pillow to elevate your head.

Yerim placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead, and that made Saeron open her eyes instantly.

“Hello...”

“Oh! Hi... Sorry to wake you... Did you sleep okay?”

“I did, this bed is very comfortable.” Like the night before, Saeron flashed a very sleepy smile and Yerim felt her heart burst.

They stayed in bed for quite a long while, just talking and enjoying each other's company. That was probably the thing Yerim liked the most about her girlfriend. They connected in such a special way... Saeron always understood what was going on inside Yerim’s head: she celebrated her good days, but also respected her space whenever she didn’t feel so good. Saeron was one of the few people that didn’t push her to be a certain way and Yerim appreciated that a lot: she loved her because of who she was, with all her highs and her lows.

“What do you want to eat for breakfast? I’ll prepare it for you.”

“Wow... Kim Yerim is seriously making me breakfast?” Saeron said and pecked her girlfriend’s lips softly. “Thanks.”

Yerim smiled.

“I know I’m not the greatest cook, but at least I try. What do you want?”

“Nothing too fancy, just a coffee is okay. And I’ll happily eat fruit if you have some.”

The two girls finally got out of the bed and went to the kitchen, where they prepared and ate their breakfasts.

“What are we doing today?” Saeron asked after they finished cleaning the kitchen together.  

“Since yesterday was a... busy day, I thought we could stay in today. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, why not? We can go out for a walk later, if you want.”

“Do you want to play videogames? I’ve always wanted to play with you.”

“Yerim! I knew you were going to ask me that, you always do!” Saeron laughed. “You know I’m not really good at those, but I guess I can try.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

As Saeron chose her place on the sofa, Yerim took one of her games from the cabinet, and turned on the console and TV screen. Then, she sat beside her girlfriend and handed her another controller.

Yerim pushed some buttons and the game started. There was a small, green dinosaur bouncing on the screen. There was one peculiar thing about this dinosaur, though: it was made entirely out of yarn.

"Aww, everything in this world is made of yarn. It’s so cute!" Saeron exclaimed as a colourful and vibrant landscape unveiled before her eyes.

“Saeron, press the central button in your controller.”

As the girl did so, another dinosaur appeared on the tv screen. This one was made of red yarn.

“These are Yoshi. I’m the green one and you’re the red one.” Yerim explained, pointing at the two characters on the TV screen with her fingers. “We basically need to jump on every platform, either avoiding the enemies or eating them until we reach the end of the level without dying.”

“Got it.”

Yerim quickly enumerated the different buttons and actions, while a focused Saeron tried to remember which was which. It wasn’t the first time she played videogames –she liked playing games on her phone like every other person nowadays– but she wasn’t used to pushing a lot of buttons at the same time.

The first part of the level was easy enough for them to complete, even though sometimes Saeron had trouble calculating the jumping distance and her Yoshi fell from the platforms. Yerim, however, was very skilled. It was obvious she had played the game a lot before.

As they progressed through the level, they seemed to find a balance. Saeron slowly became more aware of what she had to do at every moment, and her movements were more accurate.

Soon, it was time for their first boss fight. At one moment, as Yerim was pushing a series of buttons quickly, her green Yoshi pulled out its tongue and Saeron's red Yoshi just... disappeared. A second later, the green Yoshi squatted and a ball of red yarn appeared behind him.

“Oh, I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen!” Yerim instantly apologized, giggling. “I clearly pushed the wrong buttons...”

Saeron didn't say anything, she just looked at the tv screen with a blank expression as a giant, winged turtle came flying towards them, ready to attack. There was silence for a few seconds, and the green Yoshi kept bouncing softly while the red ball of yarn just sat there, waiting...

“The boss is coming for us, Saeron. Saeron, watch out!”

Yerim tried to dodge the boss’s attacks until Saeron could move, but she stayed frozen. It seemed like her thoughts were stuck in her head and the only thing she could do to regain control of her hands was to say whatever she was thinking about.

“Kim Yerim. I can’t believe this. Did you just... ate me and... farted me out?”

Such a... specific choice of words definitely caught Yerim off-guard. She started laughing so hard that she lost control of her hands and the controller flew off and landed on the sofa. Seconds later, the boss defeated the dinosaurs and the words GAME OVER! flashed on the screen.

“What the fuck? I thought you could only eat the enemies, not your companion!” Saeron exclaimed as she watched her girlfriend having a laugh attack at her expense. “You could have told me that before, when I had no yarn balls to attack the enemies with... I bet you hid this information from me on purpose...”

Yerim laughed again.

“Maybe you’re right, who knows... Don’t worry, we’ll replay this part.” Yerim reassured her once she caught her breath. “God, I have so much fun with you.”

“I love you too, even though you do these things to me” Saeron hit her softly on the shoulder, while Yerim picked up her controller and restarted the level.

 

* * *

 

After the weekend, there were only a few days left to spend together, but the girls had grown used to each other as if they had been living together for years.

On Monday, Saeron had to attend her university classes in the morning so Yerim went to the library to study and work on her university essays (see? It wasn’t a complete lie when she told her roommates that she couldn’t go to Hawaii because of assignments).

After a long day, the two girls decided to meet later at a cafeteria nearby, buy some food to go and walk home together, maybe even celebrate their first movie night at Yerim’s.

“So, how was your day?” Yerim asked her girlfriend as they were eating quietly at home.

“Tiring. I had a full three hour class with Mr. Choi.”

“Ugh. Is he still so annoying?”

“Very much so. I thought about leaving, but I’m really behind on his class and I can’t fail, so I had to stay. How about you?”

“I think today was very productive for me. My essays are almost finished and... oh! I have to tell you. During one of my study breaks, I saw one movie that we can watch toni–”

“Wait, what was that?” Saeron asked, suddenly startled.

“What?”

“I heard something.”

“Are you serious?”

Saeron put her finger on her mouth, and the girls started to pay more attention to their surroundings. Saeron was right, something was happening outside of their home. Soon, they realised that the apartment door had opened and people were coming inside.

“Yerim? Are you here?”

Those voices... Yerim knew them so well.

“What the... They’re not supposed to come home until Wednesday?”

“What? Are those...? Oh my God, you didn’t tell them about me, right? What do I do?”

Yerim got up of the chair quickly. Her roommates were still at the door, bringing their suitcases inside. Maybe she could intercept them before they entered the kitchen. After that, she had no idea what to do, but maybe...

“Ah, Yerim, you’re... oh!”

Too late. Even while pulling their heavy suitcases, they were fast. Yerim couldn’t even go past the kitchen door before they saw her.

“Why are you here? It’s not Wednesday yet!”

“Why...? Have you not watched the news these past days? The weather in Hawaii was very dangerous so we had to come back earlier!”

First, it had to ruin their first date and now their second. Fucking weather.

“Oh, hello there,” eventually, Saeron’s presence couldn’t go unnoticed, let alone in a table full of food. “Sorry to interrupt, we didn’t know Yerim would have... friends over tonight. Who are you?”

“Hi, I’m... Saeron. It’s nice to finally meet all of you.”

After everyone said hi and the presentations were made, the house went back to the silence from before. Nobody moved or said anything, as if they knew there was something else going on, and were expecting an explanation from the youngest.

“Guys, now that you’re here, I might as well tell you. Saeron’s actually my... girlfriend.”

There it was, the missing piece that completed the puzzle. Yerim feared that her roommates would say something inappropriate or flat-out be against the relationship, but instead they nodded and smiled.

“Ah, that’s why, then.”

“So you’re the one that’s taking Yerim’s sleep at night, huh?”

“I am?”

“Yeah, lately she spends the nights sitting in the sofa smiling at her phone like an idiot.”

“She does?” Saeron said, on the verge of laughing. It was quite difficult imagining Yerim smiling like a fool while looking at her phone because of her, then again... they actually texted each other every night before going to bed, so it might be a possibility.

“Don’t tell her that! I’ll kill you!”

“We didn’t know why but I guess it all makes sense now.”

“Ah, well, I’m happy that I make her smile.”

“Girls, do you want some food?” Yerim asked, trying to divert the attention to something else rather than her being hopelessly in love with Saeron.

“Ah, yes, thank you. We’re so hungry.”

 


End file.
